MoonClan (Pandora910)
MoonClan is a group of cats that live in a vast moorland surrounded by rivers. MoonClan's founder, Moonstar got her name from her pure white pelt as well as her mother's love of the night, so by extension the name was given to the Clan Clan Character MoonClan cats are described as intelligent and patient. They're the most peaceful of the four Clans, and mostly stick to themselves. The rest of the Clan's normally avoid their territory due to it being surrounded by rivers. MoonClan cats are thin, and normally smaller than other cats. They're incredibly quick and nimble and have the fur capable of swimming. Most MoonClan cats have silver, white or black coats but it's not rare for cats to have brown or golden pelts. MoonClan enjoys the season of leafbare, despite it's hard times and they tend to thrive in this season more than the others. Despite their peaceful nature, MoonClan cats don't hold back during a fight. Territory MoonClan's territory is vast and almost completely barren with the exception of the outer edge near SunClan's border. The large river that makes the border of MoonClan's territory. They share a border with only SunClan, the other border leads to the Spirit Woods, where the Clans can find the moonstone to communicate with StarClan. Clan Camp MoonClan’s camp is a sandy clearing surrounded by pine trees, all the dens with the exception of the leader’s den and medicine cat den are old burrows. * Leader's Den - The leader’s den is two trees rested against a large boulder in the center of camp. Also acts as the Clan's meeting place. * Medicine Cat Den - The medicine cat den is a hollowed boulder with moss and lichen at the entrance Other Territory Landmarks *'Pond' - Towards the back of the territory, the river leads off into a small pond where apprentices like to play and spend time together *'Mosscloud's Garden' - A patch of herbs hidden in MoonClan territory, forbidden for cats to speak of to other Clan cats. A former medicine cat by the name of Mosscloud formed this garden and died there of old age, elder stories tell that she still watches over her garden. Herbs grow frequent here, even catmint. * Rivers - The rivers that surround MoonClan's territory are used for swimming and fishing, only skilled warriors usually hunt in these rivers, and young apprentices are not allowed to train to fish until they're skilled in swimming as the current can be dangerous at times. * Spirit Woods - Not officially part of MoonClan's territory, they agreed upon the founding of the Spirit Tree that they would not hunt there out of respect for their warrior ancestors, it remains neutral territory. History Long ago, the four original Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan) disbanded due to unknown reasons, with most forgetting their warrior heritage and lifestyle. However, StarClan was not completely forgotten, some remained and knew they had to bring the Clans back before StarClan was forever forgotten. They found four cats, Sun, Lichen, Ash and Moon who bore the bloodlines of the other Clans, although they were mixed. Sun had ancestors from ThunderClan and WindClan, Lichen from ShadowClan and RiverClan, Ash from ShadowClan and ThunderClan and Moon from WindClan and RiverClan. They eventually taught these cats the warrior code and helped them to build their Clans which have been strong for countless seasons. Moon was the kindest and gentlest of the four original leaders. She was the only kittypet, and left her home to build the Clans. She was a white she-cat with blue eyes, and incredibly small. She was however a deadly fighter after getting the training, and she remained a strong leader. Moon's first medicine cat was a gray she-cat named Stonepetal who helped her to become brave and strong. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Current MoonClan Members As of A Fallen Star Trivia * This and my other Clans were created when I was in the 8th grade (I'm a freshman in college now) and this Clan was almost solely designed by a friend, though we don't talk anymore, thank you Sierra :) See Also *List of MoonClan Cats *SunClan *LichenClan *AshClan Category:Clans Category:Pandora's Clans Category:Pandora910